The present application relates to improvements and apparatus for slicing food products and arranging them in stack form of controlled weight; apparatus of this type is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,903,032, granted Sept. 9, 1959, 3,099,304, granted July 30, 1963, 3,200,864, granted Aug. 17, 1965, 3,204,676, granted Sept. 7, 1965, 3,835,742, granted Sept. 17, 1974, 3,846,957, granted Nov. 12, 1974, 3,846,958, granted Nov. 12, 1974, 3,880,035, granted Apr. 29, 1975, 3,905,259, granted Sept. 16, 1975, 3,906,823, granted Sept. 23, 1975 and 3,910,141, granted Oct. 7, 1975. While apparatus of the type disclosed in these patents have proven to be eminently satisfactory, it is desirable to upgrade their operation and efficiency in an effort to further reduce give away weights of product being sliced and the time of attendant personnel required to make proper weights of those stacks not within the prescribed weight tolerances.